Handel-C was developed at Oxford University's Computing Laboratory and will allow electronic devices to be instantly programmed and indefinitely reprogrammed to perform any number of different functions. Its novel “software compiler” system operates in conjunction with a new generation of FPGA, or Field Programmable Gate Array<chips. A microprocessor has a fixed number of functions that cannot be altered after manufacture. FPGA chips posses an almost limitless range of functions and flexibility.